Sandwich Party
by Maanae
Summary: Lucy ne s'attendait pas à invoquer un démon en faisant son sandwich honnêtement. Elle s'attendait encore moins à devenir amie avec une bonne demi-douzaine d'entre eux.


Lucy regarda le démon fixement. Le démon la regarda en retour tout aussi franchement. Un air de confusion régnait dans la pièce, aucun d'eux ne bougeant ni ne parlant, jusqu'à ce que Lucy fasse un geste. Le regard onyx du démon se tourna brusquement vers sa main quand elle prit deux autres tranches de saucisson, mit les bouts de cornichons qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance dans le pain et le tendit au démon avec un paquet de chips. Lentement, prudemment, et sans vraiment savoir quoi faire d'autre, il fallait l'avouer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'invoquer un démon pendant son déjeuner.

Les traits impassibles – si ce n'est un peu confus – du démon se détendirent en un large sourire plein de dents qui fit cligner Lucy des yeux et il prit le sandwich avec des étincelles dans le regard. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et disparut dans une bouffée de fumée noire. Qui déclencha le système perfectionné anti-incendie de l'appartement de la jeune femme qui se reçut une douche sur la tête. Elle fit un bond, comme réveillée en sursaut, et jura dans sa barbe en se précipitant vers le boitier de contrôle du _système qui noyait ses affaires_. Il pleuvait à l'intérieur, formidable, elle allait mettre _des siècles_ avant de tout récupérer.

Elle réfléchirait plus tard au fait qu'elle _avait offert un sandwich à un démon après l'avoir invoqué par accident_ et toutes les complications que ça pouvait engendrer. Pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle sauve son appartement.

.

Le lendemain, Lucy fut informée qu'elle était promue comme journaliste tutélaire, poste qu'elle visait depuis des mois déjà. Elle adorait Jason mais il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre et rester son assistante était un gâchis. Ses supérieurs n'avaient pourtant pas paru enclins à la promouvoir quand elle leur en avait parlé…

Lucy cligna des yeux, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit. Peut-être, le démon… ?

.

.

.

La seconde fois qu'un démon apparut devant Lucy, ce fut une femelle. Elle était d'une beauté transcendante malgré ses attributs indubitablement démoniaques et Lucy cligna des yeux quand la démone l'éblouit d'un sourire rayonnant de gentillesse. Qu'est-ce que- elle n'était même pas en train de faire des sandwiches cette fois ! La démone resta silencieuse avec son sourire qui commençait à devenir légèrement effrayant et Lucy baissa sa fourchette lentement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frigo, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou proposer. Peut-être qu'elle voulait un sandwich aussi… ? Lucy lui demanda donc d'une voix prudente et la démone acquiesça joyeusement, achevant de plonger la jeune femme dans la perplexité.

Elle fut gentille de ne pas déclencher le système anti-incendie en partant avec son sandwich et son sourire joyeux toujours sur ses lèvres alors Lucy ne râla presque pas nettoyant prudemment la substance suspecte qui s'était accumulée sous les pieds de la démone. Pour ce qu'elle en savait ça pouvait être du poison et elle ne tenait pas à toucher ce truc _merci bien_.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucy rencontra celle qui deviendrait sa meilleure amie, la seule personne à qui elle confia sa vie et mille autres choses et qui le lui rendit bien. La personne à qui elle savait pouvoir faire confiance envers et contre tout.

.

.

.

Lorsque le démon apparut devant elle alors qu'elle préparait des pâtes, Lucy ne daigna pas sursauter. C'en était un autre, inconnu, mais elle décida qu'elle ne risquait rien tant qu'elle lui offrait un sandwich. Elle avait fait attention à acheter les ingrédients nécessaires la veille pendant ses courses alors ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment d'en voir apparaître un. Elle lui offrit même un mince sourire en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour en sortir le jambon, la salade et le fromage. D'accord, il ne lui rendit pas, son visage figé dans un masque d'impassibilité, mais il n'avait pas l'air agressif non plus. Il la remercia même, de vive voix, quand elle lui tendit le sandwich. Lucy cligna les yeux, surprise qu'il parle alors que les deux précédents n'avaient rien dit mais lui répondit avec politesse - et prudence, toujours.

Lucy fronça les sourcils en voyant la glace apparaître sur le sol quand il disparut mais ne fit que soupirer et retourner à ses pâtes. Elle nettoierait l'eau quand la glace fondrait. Ou elle verserait de l'eau bouillante pour la faire fondre si elle prenait trop de temps. Elle trouverait bien une solution.

.

L'hiver suivant elle découvrirait que le froid ne l'atteignait plus autant et que de désespérément frileuse elle était devenue raisonnablement frileuse. C'était pratique les jours où elle devait marcher à travers les rues glaciales et gelées de Crocus parce que c'était trop dangereux de prendre la voiture et qu'elle ne mettait plus les pieds dans un transport en commun si elle avait le choix.

.

.

.

Le démon suivant réussit à la surprendre, par son âge qui la prit de court plutôt que son apparition. Une enfant… ? Celle-ci avait l'air d'être consumée par la timidité quand elle demanda un sandwich d'une petite voix. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir et lui sourit gentiment avant de sortir les ingrédients et lui demander ce qu'elle préférait. La fillette eut l'air adorablement perplexe en regardant les aliments qu'elle ne connaissait pas et Lucy étouffa sans pitié l'envie de lui faire un câlin devant tant de mignonnerie avant de lui faire goûter un peu de chaque pour l'aider.

Cela prit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour faire le sandwich mais Lucy ne s'en préoccupa pas, contente de pouvoir faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau à la petite démone. Son sourire rayonnant quand elle la remercia en s'inclinant profondément valait bien la peine que Lucy arrive légèrement en retard à son rendez-vous, échevelée par le vent qui s'était déclenché à la disparition de la petite démone.

.

Et Lucy s'effondra en larmes quand elle apprit que son père était miraculeusement guéri, une semaine plus tard. Ils avaient beau souvent se disputer sur divers sujets, Lucy ne souhaitait pas perdre son père comme elle avait perdu sa mère des années auparavant.

.

.

.

Cela dura plusieurs mois, de temps en temps un démon apparaissait dans sa cuisine et Lucy lui offrait un sandwich ou un repas un peu plus élaboré quand elle se sentait l'envie de cuisiner. Parfois ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà, d'autres fois des nouveaux. Parfois ils repartaient directement sans parler ou simplement un remerciement et parfois ils partageaient son repas en discutant de tout et rien, des humains et des démons, de leurs sociétés ou du quotidien. Quoique la seule chose qui ne changeait pas quelque soit le démon c'était le cadeau qu'il laissait derrière lui. Non, elle ne parlait pas des coups de chance en guise de remerciements mais les cadeaux qui _détruisaient_ sa cuisine. L'inondation et l'épée plantée dans le sol avaient été _compliqués_ à expliquer à son assureur. Et à son père.

Lucy apprit cependant bien vite que les démons n'étaient pas mauvais pas essence mais étaient souvent invoqués pour faire le mal. Ca ne la dérangeait pas, du moment qu'ils ne lui demandaient pas son âme ou sa vie ou des choses glauques de ce genre-là.

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait même jamais fait de contrat avec les démons, ils se montraient simplement quand ils avaient un creux et qu'elle était libre et elle leur préparait un repas avec bonne volonté. Comme des amis qui n'avaient pas vraiment saisit le concept de propriété privée. Non pas que ça la dérange. Sauf la fois où Natsu était apparu dans sa salle de bain alors qu'elle se douchait parce qu'il avait faim. Ca avait probablement été la seule fois où elle avait vraiment hurlé sur l'un d'eux. D'un mélange de peur - il l'avait _surprise_ cet abruti ! - et de colère qui l'avait fait battre en retraite immédiatement.

En somme, ils étaient devenus amis, en quelque sorte. Des amis un peu envahissants une fois qu'ils prennent leurs aises mais qu'elle appréciait malgré tout.

.

Ainsi lorsqu'elle trouva un chat bleu avec des ailes dans le coffre de sa voiture pendant un trajet pour aller chez son père, Lucy fut certainement beaucoup moins étonnée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Et lorsqu'elle lut la plaque accrochée à son collier avec le nom - _Happy pour un chat démoniaque _? - et une adresse, Lucy réfléchit environ deux secondes avec de soupirer, de prendre le chat dans ses bras et de se remettre au volant. Elle avait deux solutions, décida-t-elle en se frottant le front. Invoquer un de ses amis en faisant un sandwich ou…

Lucy sourit malicieusement et le chat s'éloigna d'elle d'un bond.

Elle pourrait faire une visite surprise.

C'était certainement la plus stupide de ses idées mais elle était tentante. Et si Lucy avait toujours été faible face à une tentation c'était bien celle de voir ses amis, peu importe que ceux-ci soient des démons. Au contraire, cela rendait le voyage encore plus excitant !

Lucy tourna un sourire effrayant de gentillesse - technique qu'elle avait emprunté à Mirajane - vers le chat qui recula encore d'un pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de faire une surprise à Natsu et aux autres ? »

Le chat lui lança un regard parfaitement blasé et Lucy gloussa joyeusement. Ca allait être génial. Erza allait la tuer mais ça valait le coup. Et elle avait même une adresse pour l'entrée des Enfers, il n'y avait qu'à suivre les panneaux !

Un sms d'excuse à son père plus tard, Lucy prit la sortie vers Magnolia, un sourire rayonnant d'impatience sur les lèvres et un chat miaulant d'un air moralisateur sur le siège passager.

Elle avait hâte de voir leurs têtes à tous.


End file.
